The present invention relates to an electron beam exposure or system inspection or measurement or processing apparatus having an observation function using charged particle beams such as electron beams or ion beams and its method and an optical height detection apparatus.
Heretofore, a focus of an electron microscope has been adjusted by adjusting a control current of an objective lens while an electron beam image is observed. This process requires a lot of time, and also, a sample surface is scanned by electron beams many times. Accordingly, there is the possibility that a sample will be damaged.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problem, in a prior-art technique (Japanese laid-open patent application No. 5-258703), there is known a method in which a control current of an optimum objective lens relative to a height of a sample surface in several samples are measured in advance before the inspection is started and focuses of respective points are adjusted by interpolating these data when samples are inspected.
In this method, SEM images obtained by changing an objective lens control current at every measurement point are processed, and an objective lens control current by which an image of a highest sharpness is recorded. It takes a lot of time to measure an optimum control current before inspection. Moreover, there is the risk that a sample will be damaged due to the irradiation of electron beams for a long time. Further, there is the problem that a height of a sample surface will be changed depending upon a method of holding a wafer during the inspection.
Moreover, as the prior-art technique of the apparatus for inspecting a height of a sample, there are known Japanese laid-open patent application No. 58-168906 and Japanese laid-open patent application No. 61-74338.
According to the above-mentioned prior art, in the electron beam apparatus, the point in which a clear SEM image without image distortion is detected and a defect of a very small pattern formed on the inspected object like a semiconductor wafer such as ULSI or VLSI is inspected and a dimension of a very small pattern is measured with high accuracy and with high reliability has not been considered sufficiently.